


(Don’t) Follow us

by Boo_0



Series: Oikage Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Might edit this at some point, Oikage Week, Prompt day 3 : Established relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo_0/pseuds/Boo_0
Summary: Oikawa soupire, ajuste le zoom de la caméra sur la boule de poils orange trottinant dans le noir, qui semble déterminé à suivre Tobio jusqu'au bout du monde.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikage Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	(Don’t) Follow us

Oikawa soupire, ajuste le zoom de la caméra sur la boule de poils orange trottinant dans le noir, qui semble déterminé à suivre Tobio jusqu'au bout du monde. Les yeux remplis d'étoiles, ce dernier ne cesse de se retourner, fixant le chat de gouttière avec une intensité surhumaine.  
Oikawa fait un gros plan sur sa bouille surexcitée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.  
Il a sans doute l'air constipé aux yeux de tout ceux qui regardent le live, mais Oikawa reconnaît les signes d’une joie qu'il tente d'exprimer, avec quelques difficultés, certes, et d'une manière particulière, mais- 

Tobio embrasse la tête du chat avec douceur, frottant sa joue contre la sienne, les joues rouges, les yeux écarquillés, l'air aux anges. Oikawa réprime un sourire dans la manche de sa veste.

\- Ce sac à poil, commence Oikawa, s'adressant aux milliers de personnes les suivants en live, ne lâche plus Tobio depuis dix minutes, et maintenant il se sent plus et pense qu'on va le garder. C'est pas vrai, Tobio-chan ? 

Ce dernier ne répond pas, trop occupé à faire des bruits de bouche pour attirer le chat, à demi accroupi, l'air totalement ridicule, et étrangement adorable. Plus étrange encore, le chat de gouttière s'approche de lui en miaulant bruyamment, se frottant à ses jambes la queue en panache. 

Tobio le gratifie d'un rictus victorieux, l'air de dire C'est moi qu'il préfère, t'as vu, hein ? et Ce chat on va le garder, il est à moi, il est à moi pour toujours. 

Tooru lui tire la langue, et se remet à parler dans son micro d'écouteur. 

\- Je lui ai dis que s'il (le chat) le supportait jusqu'à notre appart, on pourra le garder. Mais... (le chat s'arrête un instant, et Oikawa ralentit, le laissant le rattraper avant de poursuivre sa route.) J’ai pas envie d’un chat, moi. Puis on a encore du chemin à faire, tu le sais ça ? Il ajoute, s’adressant aux deux idiots devant.

Tobio hausse les épaules, caressant d'une main exagérément précautionneuse le poil du félin, les yeux brillants.

\- Et c'est plein de puces, un chat, poursuit Oikawa. Ça pisse dans ton lit le soir et-

\- M'en fous ! S'exclame Tobio, une lueur de défi dans le regard, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
Le cœur d'Oikawa tressaute encore devant cette vision toujours rare, même pour lui. 

Tobio s'approche soudain, lui attrape le menton et colle sa bouche à la sienne, se retirant après un temps bien trop court. 

\- On va avoir un chat. Il souffle, puis s'éloigne tout aussitôt d'un pas sautillant, le félin sur ses talons, et Oikawa cligne des yeux devant la familiarité de la scène, sans qu’il sache d’où elle vienne.

Oikawa les fixe, hébété, ne tentant même pas de réprimer un sourire. 

\- Peut-être ! Il s'exclame. Seulement si le tracteur nous suit jusqu'à chez nous ! 

Il se retourne vers son écran, qui lui rend un sourire qu'il aurait qualifié d'idiot sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il est pas mignon ? il articule à mi-voix, les joues rougissantes. Des emojis coeur (et coeurs brisés) pleuvent en réponse, suivis de commentaires haineux qu'Oikawa s'empresse d'ignorer; avant de sourire à nouveau en lisant les messages adorables de ses fans.

Le chat s’approche soudain de lui, s’époumonant en miaulements de chaton malgré sa taille adulte. Tooru se penche pour lui gratouiller les oreilles. Le minet se roule sur le dos, dévoilant son ventre crème. 

\- Tu essayes de m’amadouer, hein ? Oikawa plaisante, faisant courir ses doigts sur son ventre exposé, évitant les coups de pattes qu’il tente de lui donner. 

\- Ok, t’es assez mignon, admet Oikawa, mais t’es quand même vachement crasseux. 

Ils approchent de leur habitation, et le chat les suit toujours. Kageyama est presque euphorique maintenant, ne tenant pas en place, avançant à reculons pour s'assurer que le chat le suit toujours. Il accélère pour ralentir brusquement, semblant hésiter entre parcourir les dernières dizaines de mètres au pas de course ou presque ramper pour s'assurer que le chat le suivra toujours. 

Enfin, ils sont devant leur immeuble, et le chat s'arrête soudain. 

Il se tient devant les portes de l'immeuble, l'air indécis, reniflant l'air avec méfiance. Ignorant le regard en biais du gardien, Oikawa Tobio, star du volleyball et sportif accompli, se tient en tailleurs dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, sifflotant et murmurant les promesses d'une belle vie, d'une famille qui l'attendait dans un appartement chaud et confortable. Oikawa Tooru lui-même, le grand, le magnifique, la star sportive incontournable, jette aux oubliettes ses protestations et se joint à son mari, frottant ses doigts d'une manière qu'il espère séduit le chat de gouttière. 

Finalement, le chat fait un pas, puis deux, puis se frotte aux jambes du couple, ronronnant comme un moteur en marche. Tobio pousse un petit cri de joie (qu'il niera plus tard sans aucune considération pour la preuve vidéo) et caresse le félin avec amour, rit contre les lèvres de son mari, tandis qu'une bulle de bonheur semble les envelopper tout les trois. 

Le gardien esquisse un léger sourire à ce spectacle. 

Fidèle à lui-même, le chat les suit, bien qu'il refuse catégoriquement de rentrer dans l'ascenseur, les forçant à emprunter les escaliers jusqu'au 21ème étage. Malgré la fatigue et l'effort non bienvenu après une longue soirée, ils sourient en entrant dans l'appartement, le félin les devançant, dardant déjà pour la cuisine. Tobio lui sert une petite boite de thon, Tooru dépose un bol d'eau, et tout deux regarde le chat (leur chat, ils pensent rêveusement) dévorer son repas avec un appétit féroce.

Plus tard, Oikawa et Tobio sont pelotonnés dans leur lit, téléphones éteints, chat ronronnant sur leurs genoux, un épisode de Friends se jouant sur netflix. Les lumières de Tokyo sont visibles à travers l’immense baie vitrée, offrant une vue spectaculaire sur la ville. La fatigue rend leur paupières lourdes et leurs muscles se détendent un à un. 

\- Il faudrait vérifier qu'il n'appartient à personne. Finit par rappeler Oikawa à voix basse. 

\- Hmm. 

\- Et l'emmener chez le véto. 

\- Hmm. 

\- Et lui acheter une litière, et- 

\- Chut, Tooru. Tu perturbes Shouyou. 

Oikawa hausse un sourcil : 

\- Tu veux l'appeler Shouyou ? 

Tobio hoche la tête, et énumère les raisons sur ses doigts : 

\- Il est petit, il est bruyant, il est roux et il est attachiant. 

Il conclut sa phrase d'un bisou sur la tête de Shouyou, qui se met à vrombir sous l'attention. 

\- Hmm, souffle Oikawa, tournant la tête de Tobio pour l’embrasser tendrement. Va falloir que tu l'embrasses un peu moins si on l'appelle comme ça. 

\- Pas moyen. Murmure Tobio contre ses lèvres.

Oikawa embrasse doucement la tempe de son mari, un doux sourire peint sur ses lèvres, l'atmosphère paisible et la perspective d'un nouveau compagnon dans leur vie lui réchauffant le cœur. Tobio lui rend son baiser sur la joue, le nez, puis les lèvres, tendrement, se pressant un peu plus contre lui. 

Ils s'endorment tout les trois, bercés par le son des rires pré enregistrés.

\\\Are you still watching ?//

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur cette vidéo : https://youtu.be/umwE2ZCSPDk
> 
> Je suis clairement pas très fière de ce one-shot, produire un truc dans un temps très court ne me réussit vraiment pas x) j’essaierais sans doute de l’améliorer plus tard, bref.


End file.
